Hallow-Scream
by DollyPop12
Summary: In which Mikasa is Batman, Armin is Thor, Eren is a mummy, Petra is amused and Levi is severely exasperated.


Eren tugged on Petra's hand once more, his short legs trying to run to the next house as the woman laughed, knowing that the toilet paper the toddler had wrapped around himself was coming off and leaving a trail in the streets. Going at a much slower pace with Levi was Eren's adopted sister, her black pigtails coming out of the sides of the Batman mask she had taken a liking to, and their best friend, Armin, his Thor hammer dragging against the ground along with his plastic pumpkin full of candy.

To say that Levi was not liking this Halloween would be an absolute understatement.

Not only did Eren and Mikasa's mother and Armin's adoptive father, Irwin dump the three kids on the couple the night they were supposed to have a horror movie marathon, but he was forced into thinking up a costume on the fly. Since they had only gotten the call 10 or so minutes before the kids had shown up, there was no way they could have run off and bought something better. Petra had laughed for a good six minutes when he finally stepped out of the bathroom with hastily applied green makeup all over his face and torn up clothes.

"Are you the Wicked Witch of the West?" she asked between giggles, knowing full and well that he was going as a zombie.

His girlfriend had gone a less traditional route, putting on a pair of neon green leggings Hanji had gag gifted her underneath her junior prom dress and teasing up her hair. He had asked her what she was, to which she replied that since she didn't have the gingham dress to go as Dorothy to match him, she just decided to go as an 80's prom queen.

He has yet to be able to pay her back for that one, though he did get a small revenge when he called dibs on the less hyper children, leaving the blonde with the sugar amped child. Petra didn't really seem to mind, and Eren took a liking to her instantly.

So, here they were, forced into going trick or treating with the little group. Levi swears they should have all just dressed up as devils since they were so mischievous. They were going to grow up either sarcastic or all too smart for their own good.

Mikasa yawned, her pillowcase completely full. Every single house the group had visited seemed to take a liking to her the most, especially when she, in a small, almost deadpan voice squeaked out "I am the night".

Actually, all three of the kids seemed to be adorable to every single person that came in contact with them, and the people would dig into the bowls of sweets to come up with handfuls to throw in their pails.

Even Eren with his half assed costume was met with shining eyes and wide grins. He had heard that the power ranger outfit he was SUPPOSED to go in had been completely destroyed during the day when he and some kid called Jean had gone at it in art class, spattering each other with various paints.

His mother is a saint.

Regardless, it had only been about 30 minutes and the kids had enough sweets to last them until NEXT Halloween.

Which, clearly, would test their parents' patience even more.

When Levi and his two "kids" caught up to the house Eren had run to, Petra was already standing off to the side in indication that the brunette child had already gotten his sugar. She was kneeling down and readjusting his mummy costume, much to the elderly man's delight at the door. Only half paying attention, Levi settled behind the two children so they could collect their sweets.

"Twick or Tweet!" the two of them called out, blinking up at the graying man.

"Oh, they're just precious!" he said, looking at Levi as he dug down deep into the bowl. "You and your wife are very lucky!"

Levi could have spit out his drink as the toddler trio grinned and giggled, Petra looking surprised.

Before he could even protest, Mikasa had already hugged around his legs, calling him "Daddy" and Armin was making the universal sign for "up" as he grinned.

Not wanting to look bad in front of the man, the teenager grimaced and picked up the little boy, moodily holding tight around the waist so the blond could hold out his plastic pumpkin pail. His Thor Hammer smacked against his shoulders as Mikasa's bag was completely filled as well.

The man cooed as Levi grabbed the small girl's hand and stomped away, grumbling under his breath and refusing to be there even a moment longer.

Petra, didn't seem to have half as much trouble with the accusation since she was jogging to keep up with the suddenly energetic man, holding off her giggles behind her palm after she waved goodbye behind her.

When she reached him, he was muttering.

"This is the worst Halloween ever", he complained, enduring yet another smack of the plastic hammer against his shoulders while Armin bounced about. Petra smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek and leaving a stain of red lipstick against his dried green face paint, and grinning.

Eren stuck his tongue out, making a grossed out face as he tried to escape her grip, calling out "Cooties!" and attempting to run to the next house even faster. Mikasa simply continued walking along, letting go of the man's hand to instead entwine fingers with her brother, holding just as tight as Petra.

Armin giggled as he bounced around, waving his pail around and pointing forward as if he were captain of their merry band.

"It's not so bad. At least there's only two more hours left", she said cheerfully, breaking away from their contact to skip off.

Levi groaned and readjusted the blond boy against his side.

Halloween sucked.

* * *

**How could I possibly pass up the chance to make this? **

**How?**


End file.
